Paige Takes Action!
by 09oyewole
Summary: Paige decides to move out again thinking pheobe despises her, but the question is would her sisters look for her or drink a cup of tea and sleep instead of looking for her...
1. Paige takes action!

**PAIGE TAKES ACTION.**

We're all wondering what Paige is up to this time and what tricks she's playing...

It's dark, quiet and seriously rainy when Paige driving back home from work and her sisters are worried sick of her. Bamm! She hits a streetlight on the pavement and is unconscious. She hasn't returned in 3hrs and her sisters decide to take action. Before they could get to her she woke up and could only remember a few things. Boom! A demon all dressed in a black raincoat shoots out and energy ball. She tries to make a run for it but then he teleports in front of her and she falls to the ground and looks up, to see any other persons face but Cole's'.

"Cole!!!" she shouts aloud but to be able to see his whole face he teleports in flames.

She tries walking back home but unfortunately meets her sisters coming. Piper runs to give her a hug as she stared at Phoebe.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asks confidently knowing something was wrong.

"It was... it was Cole," she said startling. Phoebe is disappointed with what she said and has refused to say anything. They get back home and Phoebe runs up to her old bedroom locking the door.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Piper calls from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine!" Phoebe shouts out from the inside of the room. She comes out with an angry face.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

Phoebe rushes into the attic looking in the 'Book Of Shadows' hoping to find a tracking spell to find Cole.

Piper and Paige run through into the room "Do not do this..." Piper and Paige try to calm her down, "You know he isn't 'The Source' anymore and he is just a mere Demon," Piper consoles her.

"Aren't you even worried that he tried killing our sister".

"Yes! I am worried but not angry about it," Piper speaks back at her.

Knock! Knock! They here at the attic room, "Come in," They all say at the same time.

"Its me, Leo..."

"Why couldn't you simply just orb in.

"Oh No! I heard some shouting and I didn't want to interrupt anything,"

"Too bad, you already did," Piper concludes. Paige gets fed up with all this and decides to move out again.

"Paige, come back where are you going?" Piper asks while chasing her.

"Away from all of this! Leave me alone," She throws a tantrum and orbs to the sidewalk of the streets.

Where would Paige go to and are her sisters worried, would they look for her...


	2. You ain't that scary!

**YOU AINT THAT SCARY!**

**It's sunny in the afternoon and there is no food for Paige to eat. She decides to cast a spell, which shall show her what her sisters are doing. **

"**Lonely Spirit here my cry, Show me the lives of those who can't die!!!" Paige muttered 3 times and a square picture appears on a tree bark. **

**She looks into the picture she seize them laughing not to know that Leo is tickling their feet to get them to stop worrying and she begins to walk further and further to get some shade. Piper mistakenly blows the feather but because its light it bursts into flames and they stop laughing. They get up and leave the house to go and search but Leo decides to stay back.**

"**Why don't you want to go, Leo?" Piper asks in a childish way.**

"**Probably he has to use the toilet if you know what I mean..." Phoebe concludes.**

"**Very funny, Phoebe" Leo talks back and orbs out.**

"**Hurry up Phoebe, we have to go now before anything happens to our sister..." Piper scolds her so she could shut up. "If you haven't noticed this is all your fault," She concludes.**

"**What do you mean this is all my fault!" Phoebe stands up speaking boldly.**

"**You are forgetting that you are the one that is always telling her things like its all her fault for hating Cole and how its all her fault for doing this or that!!!" Piper shouts back at her.**

"**Well sorry for what ever I did to get you angry or some sort!" Phoebe tells her.**

**They set out to find her but to know Paige had already settled under a tree where she had cast a few spells of her own. Then piper decides to cast a vanishing spell to remove all the trees in the woods.**

"**Let the object of undesire become unseen as I cause this scene to be unseen," Piper calls out and all the trees vanish.**

"**Whoa!" Paige falls down from the top of the tree.**

"**There she is!!!" Phoebe screams pointing to Paige.**

"Paige, I am very sorry for saying all those things to you or about you," Phoebe hugs her with a glad feeling that things are going to go well that day.

"**I didn't really want leave you guys but it was a lot of tension and pressure, I'm still glad you came and just want to say THANK YOU..." Paige says in sympathy.**

"**Girls, I think we have a problem," Paige looks around.**

"**Oh My God!" Piper shouts.**

"**What did you do," Paige asks.**

"**I tried doing your vanishing spell trick but it seems like it went to far so please can you like do a reversal spell," Piper asks nicely.**

"**Let the object of undesire be seen as I cause this scene to be seen again," Paige reverses the spell.**

**They all go back home and take a nap but unfortunately a demon drops in and tries to grab Phoebe but Paige orbs unto the demons back. The demon tries to push her off but she took of his hood and it was Cole. He tried throwing an energy ball but Paige calls for it and throws it back. He then teleports back to the underworld and thinking of another plan.**

"**If I had your powers I would have killed him," Phoebe says confidently.**

**The next night they are all go to P3, Pipers club and Paige meets this cute guy which actually offered her a drink and the day went round.**


End file.
